Brother & Son
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Two Shots, Manga Verse - spoilers tome 22! Après le combat contre Pride et Kimblee, Alphonse court retrouver Ed et son père, mais là... Warning: Death Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Brother & Son

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, tout est à la petite vache, que je vénère pour nous avoir offert l'œuvre qu'est FMA (nous vous devons une reconnaissance éteeeeernelle *voix des ptits bonhommes verts dans Toy story* AHEUM xD )

Prend en compte le manga et donc le dernier tome paru (le 22 si je ne m'abuse)

P.S : le titre est à chier mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée… Il changera peut-être si je trouve l'inspiration…

_Musique : Brothers ~ Vic Mignogna_

* * *

**POV Alphonse**

Voilà. Tout était fini. Terminé. Les explosions, bruits de combats, et différents cris s'étaient tus. Seul subsistait un silence de mort. La mort…

Alphonse accéléra, étreint d'un mauvais pressentiment. Le combat contre Pride et Kimblee avait été rude, son armure en était pas mal amochée. Heureusement que les militaires étaient venus lui prêter main forte. A présent, Alphonse courait vers l'endroit où s'étaient rendus entre autres Ed et Hohenheim afin d'affronter le vieux barbu, « Père » des Homonculus, et déjouer ses plans de destruction d'Amestris.

De nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol. Du sang avait éclaboussé les murs. Et Alphonse courait, courait vers la pièce principale, priant pour que les deux derniers membres de sa famille soient sains et saufs. Réussissant à pousser ce qu'il restait de la porte, le jeune garçon pu faire face au carnage. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Il reconnu avec tristesse ceux des chimères qui les avaient aidés, ou encore le corps de Scar, à moitié enseveli sous les gravats. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut la forme recroquevillée au centre de la pièce. Dans la faible lumière qui éclairait les lieux, Al avait du mal à l'identifier. Percevant un gémissement, son malaise augmenta, lui étreignant le cœur. Et il les vit : Hohenheim, agenouillé par terre, serrant dans ses bras une petite forme qu'il reconnu comme étant son frère aîné.

« Non… ! »

Alphonse se rapprocha encore, le cœur battant.

« Papa… c'est… »

Hohenheim tenait Edward dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui. Il caressait ses cheveux d'or, si semblables aux siens, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il releva la tête vers son fils cadet et celui-ci pu lire dans son regard toute la douleur et les regrets qu'il éprouvait.

« Alphonse… ton frère, Edward… il est mort… » Dit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

Les mots ne semblèrent pas faire leur chemin jusqu'à l'esprit du jeune garçon. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas ce que son père lui disait. Edward ? Mort ? Non, voyons c'était impossible. Edward ne pouvait pas mourir. Edward… Son grand-frère, son héros. C'était tout simplement impossible.

« Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas ici… »

La voix de Greed résonna dans sa mémoire à cette pensée. Et soudain Al comprit. Et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Edward… son Nii-san était mort… jamais plus il ne le reverrait sourire ou rire… jamais plus il ne se mettrait en colère à cause de réflexions sur sa petite taille, jamais plus il ne le consolerait, jamais plus…

Le jeune Elric se laissa tomber à genoux près de son père.

« Non… Pourquoi… »

Il avança une main tremblante vers le visage d'Edward et la posa sur sa joue. Son aîné avait l'air si paisible, si serein, qu'il semblait simplement endormi. Hormis sa peau plus blanche que le marbre, contrastant avec le filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche et celui de ses autres blessures.

« Laisse-moi le prendre… s'il te plaît… » Murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Hohenheim sembla hésiter un instant, puis laissa Al prendre son frère sans ses bras.

Alphonse le souleva délicatement, le déposant sur ses genoux comme un petit enfant. A cet instant il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais autant voulu avoir son corps de chair, pour pouvoir serrer le corps d'Ed dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux ou embrasser son front. Mais il ne ressentait rien… Sauf au plus profond de son âme, qu'il sentait se déchirer.

« Ed… imbécile… tu m'avais pro… promis d'être prudent… que tu reviendrais… m…mais tu as menti ! Et maintenant tu me laisses seul… ?! »

Al eu un instant envie de le frapper, pour lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de la peine qu'il éprouvait à cause de lui, mais cette pensée ne l'effleura qu'une seconde, sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Que faire à présent ? Sa seule raison de vivre venait de disparaître. Celui qui constituait tout son monde, pour lequel il se raccrochait encore à la vie avait rejoint les étoiles. Comment continuer ? Il ne sentit pas Hohenheim lui reprendre Ed, perdu dans les méandres de son désespoir.

Il s'était pourtant juré de le protéger. De tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais il avait échoué… Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Donnant un grand coup de poing dans le sol, qui se fendilla sous l'impact, il laissa échapper un cri déchirant qui résonna dans la grande pièce sombre.

« Ed, murmura-t-il, attends-moi, je vais te rejoindre… »

Et avant qu'Hohenheim ait pu l'arrêter, Alphonse avait retiré son heaume, et posé son pouce sur la marque de sang, libérant son âme de l'armure.

* * *

Un peu triste (voir même très, j'en conviens). Première fic, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =) J'ai essayé de faire ressortir les sentiments d'Alphonse envers Ed, car je trouve que la relation complexe et puissante de ces deux là est ce qui fait toute la beauté de l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Et pour le moment où Al donne un coup de poing au sol, j'ai repris ça d'un passage du manga, quand Ed se fait avaler par Glutonny avec Lin ^^ j'ai trouvé que ça exprimait très bien toute la détresse que pouvait ressentir Al à cet instant là, croyant son frère mort.

Donnez-moi vos impressions dans une review svp !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Brother & Son

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, (même pas Edward... ah... *soupir*), all copyright à Hiromu Arakawa (amen (L))

Bon, second chapitre de la fic avec cette fois-ci le point de vue de Hohenheim !

Enjoy !

_Musique : Feel ~ Robbie Williams_ (en l'honneur d'une vidéo sublime sur notre pote Hoho et qui m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre : tapper sur youtube "Hohenheim feel fma" et c'est la première, celle avec les images tirées du manga.)

* * *

**POV Hohenheim**

L'Homonculus m'avait donné du fil à retordre, ça, aucun doute. Cette ordure avait prévu de détruire Amestris et tous ses habitants.

Et s'il était là, avec cette puissance, ce pouvoir et même cette apparence, c'était par ma faute. C'était à moi d'empêcher ça. Je ne doutais pas de ma capacité à me débarrasser de lui ; j'en savais assez sur cette chose pour connaître son point faible. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, ce fut que lui aussi connaisse mon point faible.

Au moment de l'achever, alors qu'il agonisait au sol, et que je le dominais de toute ma hauteur, blessé mais arborant un air victorieux, je vis soudain un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur son visage. Mon visage.

« Tu m'a peut être vaincu Van Hohenheim… mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne… »

Légèrement intrigué, je lui répliquais pourtant d'un ton moqueur que c'était lui qui agonisait sur le sol et non moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit à ces mots ; je vis soudain le sol trembler et une partie se matérialiser, dans un éclair d'alchimie, en un immense pic fonçant sur moi. Je l'esquivais avec facilité.

« Tu espérais m'éliminer ainsi alors qu… » Commençais-je en ricanant, mais je fus soudain coupé dans ma phrase par un gémissement de douleur derrière moi.

Edward était là, le pic lui transperçant le flanc droit. Horrifié je le vis cracher du sang, levant les yeux vers moi, essayant de parler, mais sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine.

« EDWARD !! »

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu venait d'arriver. L'Homonculus connaissait ma faiblesse… ma famille, mes fils…

Alors que son ricanement s'élevait derrière moi, je courus vers Ed, brisait le pic qui le transperçait de part en part et le rattrapait dans mes bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Je me laissais tomber à genoux serrant mon fils contre ma poitrine.

« P… Papa… Je… »

« Chuut, chuut, ça va aller Ed, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin de toi, je… »

Trop désespéré par sa blessure que je savais fatale, je ne me rendis même pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait « Papa » depuis que je les avais retrouvés lui et Al.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je cherche à les arrêter, alors que j'ancrais mon regard dans les yeux d'or d'Edward. Ses yeux si semblables aux miens étaient à présent voilés par la douleur. Ses dents serrées pour ne pas gémir. Je savais qu'il allait mourir. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire dans une litanie incessante que j'étais désolé… désolé pour tout… pour la mort de Trisha, pour la transmutation humaine ratée, pour leur enfance malheureuse… J'étais un père indigne et je le savais… Pourtant je les aimais lui et Al. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je n'avais jamais su le leur montrer. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Je sentais la vie de mon fils s'évanouir entre mes doigts, et je ne pouvais que rester là, impuissant, tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer alors que j'étais moi-même pétrifié par la peur de le perdre.

« Papa… il faut… il faut que tu dises à Al… que je suis… kof kof ! Que je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… j'avais juré de lui rendre son corps… »

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Et je ne pu qu'hocher la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Alphonse… Que dirait-il quand il saurait ?

Je sentais sa peau devenir tiède, ses battements de cœur ralentir. Il ferma les yeux et murmura encore une fois qu'il était désolé…

« Edward, murmurai-je en le secouant légèrement, Ed… fils… non… ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. La vie venait de le quitter. Ainsi l'Homonculus avait eu raison disant que je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne.

Etouffant mes sanglots, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, enfouissant mon visage meurtri dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je t'aime mon fils… »

Mais il était trop tard… ces mots que j'aurai du lui dire bien plus tôt ne franchissait mes lèvres que maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre.

Dieu que je l'aimais. Dieu que j'étais fier de lui, et de tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour son jeune âge. Surmonter la perte de Trisha et la transmutation humaine qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. Supporter le port de deux automails. Devenir Alchimiste d'état à 12 ans à peine. S'occuper d'Alphonse comme l'aurai fait un parent, comme j'aurais du le faire pour tout les deux. Sauver autant de personnes et appliquer le principe de « l'alchimie au service du peuple », …

Et moi de mon côté, qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais abandonné ma famille, causé la mort de ma tendre Trisha, détruit l'enfance de mes fils… Je me sentais tellement misérable. C'était moi qui aurait du mourir, non lui…

Je fus coupé dans mes sombres pensées par un cri.

« Non… ! »

Alphonse. Tellement plongé dans ma peine, je n'avais pas entendu mon plus jeune fils arriver.

« Papa… c'est… »

Le désespoir était audible dans sa voix brisée par l'émotion. J'aurais tellement voulu lui épargner ça. Mais je ne pus que lever les yeux sur lui, et mettre des mots sur l'horrible vérité qui s'offrait à nous :

« Alphonse… ton frère, Edward… Il est mort… »

Le dire à haute voix ne fit qu'augmenter ma douleur. Et je cru que celle-ci atteignit son paroxysme quand je vis le désespoir de mon fils cadet.

Bien que son corps d'acier le prive de toute expression, je voyais à sa façon de se tenir et au tremblement de son armure qu'Alphonse souffrait tout autant que moi. Il resta sans voix quelques secondes, assimilant la nouvelle et contemplant son frère toujours dans mes bras, puis se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Non... Pourquoi… »

Pourquoi ? Par ma faute Al… ton frère et mort à cause de moi, car je n'ai pas su le protéger, je n'ai pas su vous protéger… Ses pensées ne firent qu'augmenter mon chagrin et me faire serrer Edward plus fort contre moi de manière protectrice, bien que ce geste soit à présent totalement inutile.

Al avait posé sa main sur la joue de son frère comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui était là, étendu sur mes genoux. Leur relation fraternelle semblait tellement forte… J'avais été intrigué de les voir si soudés lorsque je les avais revus, de les voir si complices, presque dépendants l'un de l'autre, deux moitiés formant un tout. Et une moitié venait d'être arrachée à l'autre…

« Laisse-moi le prendre… s'il te plaît… »

Hésitant une seconde à le lâcher, de peur qu'il se brise dans d'autres bras que les miens, je le lui laissais à contrecœur. Mais Alphonse le saisit avec une délicatesse toute particulière, de celle que les mères ont lorsqu'elles portent leur enfant, témoignant ainsi de l'amour que le plus jeune éprouvait pour son aîné. Je me rendis alors compte que si Ed avait été presque un parent pour son petit frère, la réciproque était aussi vraie.

Sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots alors qu'il pleurait son grand frère était pour moi la plus douloureuse des mélodies. Je repris Edward contre moi tandis que je voyais, impuissant, mon second fils sombrer dans une détresse presque identique à la mienne…

Et c'est de même impuissant que, relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'Al avait enlevé son heaume et posé son doit sur la marque de sang de son armure. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, la marque avait été brisée.

« Noooooooooooooon !! » hurlais-je, pétrifié d'effroi.

L'armure était retombée au sol, sans vie. L'âme d'Al était partie rejoindre celle de son frère aîné, qu'il aimait plus que tout. N'aurais-tu pas pu penser à moi, mon fils ? Mes deux enfants venaient de mourir, chose à laquelle aucun parent ne devrait assister. Mais tout était de ma faute, et je le savais. Et je ne pouvais pas mourir pour les rejoindre, non… Moi qui avais cherché pendant des années le moyen de vieillir et de mourir avec ma famille, voilà que j'avais causé leur propre mort. Et je me retrouvais seul, complètement seul, avec pour unique compagnie le poids de ma culpabilité.

* * *

Voilààà ! Honnêtement je préfère ce chapitre là , même si je ne sais pas s'il est terrible terrible xd En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) faites-moi part de votre avis dans une review :)


End file.
